


Family Of Spiders

by Orion_The_Lost



Series: Spider Optimus And Elita Prime [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost
Summary: What if Optimus fell down to the spiders instead of Elita? What if Optimus was the one that became a spider bot? How would things change for him?
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Spider Optimus And Elita Prime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Family Of Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cool comic with an interesting idea, but my own version of Spider Optimus! 
> 
> ( Here's the comic: https://herzspalter.tumblr.com/post/105061425205/reverse-elita-one-and-optimus-tfa-a-quick )

Optimus happily sighed and purred as he was held in Megatron’s arms. The warlord gently nuzzling his helm on Optimus’ chassis. The smaller bot’s sharp fangs shined in the violet light of the ship as he smiles at his sparkmate.

It’s been 500 stellar cycles since his friends have left him behind on Archa 7, a planet he warned them that was dangerous. 500 stellar cycles since the giant spiders injected venom straight into his spark and changing into a new techno-organic creature. He then spent an entire stellar cycle trying to repair the abandoned decepticon ship as well as living the spiders. They may have bitten him and changed him into who he is now, but they’re much more loyal and better listeners then his old ‘friends’ ever were. 

Also, part organic spider isn’t that bad. In fact, it can be fun sometimes: being able to climb walls, shooting webs and having four eyes is pretty cool. There are days he misses his original form though…

When Optimus finished the ship and left for space, some of the spiders decided to join him and it warmed Optimus’ spark and heart. 

Then Megatron found Optimus’ ship and requested Optimus to join him in the throne room. When Optimus explained his story to Megatron, the warlord felt empathy for the brave and intelligent spider bot. The Warlord was also impressed that not only has Optimus kept his sanity from his traumatic experiences, but also escaped all on his own. 

Megatron wanted this beautiful beast to join his cause. He told Optimus his own story, about how poorly the autobots treated the warframes and how Ultra Magnus destroyed their friendship to join the council back when he was called Ultra Prime. Optimus held Megatron’s hand to show his own empathy. Though Megatron didn’t show it, the compassionate touch made his spark feel at peace. 

But when Megatron asked Optimus to join him as a solider, the spider refused at first. Optimus didn’t care for the autobot cause anymore and empathized with the decepticons, but Optimus had autobot friends that didn’t betray him and he feels uncomfortable with the thought of fighting them.

So Megatron made a compromise, instead of fighting the autobots, Optimus could make battle plans and strategies for the decepticons as well as train new decepticon warriors and in exchange, Megatron would even give Optimus a bigger ship for his spiders.

Optimus happily agreed and the deal was sealed by a warlord’s kiss on his servo.

A few stellar cycles later, the kisses on the servo would become kisses on the helm and then kisses on the derma.

In the present day, Optimus is still smiling warmly at Megatron, the larger con’s helm on his chassis. The spiders around the room, looking at them. They are content, seeing their friend happy in the lap of the bigger beast.

“I love the way your spark pulses with your organic heart, Optimus. Such a beautiful, hypnotic sound. I could listen to it for cycles. It’s simply perfect… like the rest of you.” Megatron purred and kissed his chassis.

Optimus feels heat rushing to his face, spark and everywhere else. The big grin on his face probably looked goofy, but he’s too happy to be embarrassed. 

Because if his Megatron thinks he’s perfect, he might just believe him…


End file.
